


a day off

by emptypens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's Oikawa's birthday, IwaOi Fluff Week 2020, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: Needless to say, Tooru was surprised. And excited. But mostly nervous. They weren’t anywhere near the school, but he was still somewhat scared. He had never done this before, and neither had Hajime (as far as he knows, at least). What if they get caught? What if they get reported? What if their parents find out? What then?But on top of it all, he couldn’t help but ask: Why did Iwaizumi Hajime himself even agree to this?— in which Oikawa Tooru impulsively offered to cut class together on his birthday, and Iwaizumi Hajime impulsively agreed.— for IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 Day 2: Birthday
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	a day off

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather short, and maybe a bit (a lot) messy. i hope you like it nevertheless.

**OIKAWA TOORU**

Iwa-chan~ Good morning, Iwa-chan~

Today’s my birthday!! Let’s skip class :P 

Tooru snickered to himself as he pressed send. It was indeed his birthday that day, but despite popular belief regarding his possibly spoiled personality (which is _absolutely_ _false_ ), he didn’t expect much (well, he did expect something, at least. A birthday cake, maybe. And a few gifts.)—

—which was why it was such a surprise to him when—

**IWAIZUMI HAJIME**

sure

He didn’t know how it happened, but that morning led them to where they were now—casually strolling through the streets of Miyagi in casual clothes (they changed clothes to keep themselves from getting caught), as if they weren’t cutting classes.

Needless to say, Tooru was surprised. And excited. But mostly nervous. They weren’t anywhere near the school, but he was still somewhat scared. He had never done this before, and neither had Hajime (as far as he knows, at least). What if they get caught? What if they get reported? What if their parents find out? What then?

But on top of it all, he couldn’t help but ask: Why did Iwaizumi Hajime himself even agree to this?

“Huh?” Hajime had responded, an eyebrow raised as if Tooru asked the stupidest question anyone could ever think about asking.

“I said why did you—”

“I know what you said,” Hajime interrupted Tooru. Dismissively, he shrugged. “I mean, it’s summer break in a few days, and we don’t have anything to do anyway, so whatever.”

Well, he was right. Summer break was just around the corner, with the sun shining in its full glory above everyone and the majority constantly complaining about the drastic rise of temperature.

But even then, Tooru pouted, strangely not satisfied with Hajime’s answer. Was it because he was getting rather restless about the deal with cutting classes, or was it because Hajime himself didn’t seem convinced of his own answer, with the way he was avoiding Tooru’s gaze?

He didn’t know, and he didn’t get to choose one between the two, because his train of thought drifted on upon the sight of a coffee shop. Tooru tugged Hajime towards the coffee shop, Hajime followed.

“Well, now that we’re out here, where do you plan to take me?” Tooru asked jokingly as he and Hajime took a seat together after ordering. The area was rather chilly, so Tooru sat near to Hajime, leaving near to no space unattended between the two of them.

“Wherever our feet will take us, I guess,” Hajime answered nonchalantly, slightly shifting his sitting position to let Tooru lean against him more comfortably.

“That doesn’t sound like a very good plan. What if we get lost, huh? What if _I_ get lost?”

“That’s more of a gain than a loss, Shittykawa. Besides, you’re a year older now, you can get your way back.”

“Rude!”

The two glared at each other up until the edges of their lips lifted into smiles. They laughed, and their laughter dissolved into another conversation, and another, and another until their cups of coffee ran empty, until there was nearly no more trace of their nervousness in getting caught.

Though, it did come back halfway through the day, when they were once again strolling through the streets. In the middle of their hip-bumping battle, they saw a familiar face—a teacher from school. It was lunchtime, and they didn’t know if the teacher didn’t go to school or if she went out of the campus to eat, but it didn’t matter to Hajime and Tooru. What mattered was they had to get out of there.

And so they did. Hajime took Tooru’s hand, and together, they tried to sneak themselves out—but with Tooru constantly looking back to check if the teacher was looking or walking towards their way and Hajime constantly cussing Tooru out for being so suspicious, it was probably (read as: _definitely_ ) not the stealthiest. They were practically striding, walking at a fast pace, their hearts beating hardly and loudly in their chests as if they were being hunted.

Upon the success of their escape, they heaved a heavy sigh of relief. They looked at each other, slightly panting, slightly disheveled, then let out a weak but warm laugh.

That day, they walked to wherever and talked about whatever up until the sun was starting to tuck itself into the horizon and the moon was slowly showing itself amongst the navy sky. The faint glimmer of stars and streetlights shone above the two as they chatted and chuckled about an inside joke that no one in the universe other than them understood. At some point during the sunset, Tooru had found himself leaning against Hajime. Hajime had characteristically let him.

They soon melted into the silence of the dusk, and as Tooru looked at Hajime who was staring at the bugs buzzing all over the streetlight, he found himself wondering once again.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Mm?”

“Why did you agree to this?”

It was the same question as this morning, but Hajime had reacted differently; instead of the usual loud denial with a distribution of insults that was either enough or excessive, he sat quietly, pursing his lips into a thin line and making almost no effort trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

“Well,” Hajime blurted out under his breath after a stretch of silence and hesitation. He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s our last year in high school this year. Who knows when will be the next time I’ll celebrate your birthday with you?”

Shocked, Tooru stared at Hajime. He hadn’t thought of that.

And he knew he should have felt at least a tinge of sadness at the thought of their last year together, but instead, he felt a garden sprout in his stomach, filling it with brightly-colored flowers and fluttering butterflies. 

Caught off-guard, Tooru tried to speak: “I—“

_“HAAAPPY BIRRRRTHDAAAAY TOOOO YOOOUUU!”_

Startled, Hajime and Tooru turned to the direction of the sudden burst of voice, spotting a grinning Matsukawa Issei and a snickering Hanamaki Takahiro who were approaching them from where they were sitting.

The confusion on the two boys’ faces melted, and they let out a laugh.

“You two are so unfair,” Issei said as he stopped in front of Hajime and Tooru, who were grinning at the sight of Issei and Takahiro wearing their school uniforms. 

Hajime chuckled. “Payback.”

“Is it because Hiro and I ditched you that one time?”

“It is _exactly_ because the two of you ditched us that one time.”

“Anyway,” Takahiro interrupted in a jesting manner, patting Hajime’s shoulder. “let’s go out for dinner. To celebrate Captain’s birthday. We can drink while we’re at it, and it’ll be Hajime-kun’s treat.”

“Wait, wha—“

Tooru stood up, grinning. “Sounds like a plan.”

 _“Hah?!_ ”

Issei, Takahiro, and Tooru burst into laughter as Hajime cursed the three of them off.

After a short while, Issei and Takahiro walked on ahead, leading the four of them to wherever they were going to eat at. Hajime and Tooru were right behind them, lagging behind by a few steps.

They walked close enough to each other for their shoulders to touch, for Tooru’s fingers to subtly slip themselves into the spaces between Hajime’s, making themselves home there.

He shone a smile at Hajime. “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow at him, surprised (and also flustered). “Huh? I didn’t even do anything.”

“Accept my thanks anyway.”

“What? No.”

“What do you _mean_ no?!”

“I mean _no_.”

Tooru pouted at Hajime. Right when Hajime was about to say something in retaliation, Tooru leaned towards Hajime, planting a kiss on his cheek, rendering the other speechless.

“So stubborn, Iwa-chan.”

“...God. Coming from _you_?”

“It’s my birthday. Let me have this.”

“Fine, whatever. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> did they get drunk? probably  
> did iwaizumi give oikawa a gift? probably  
> are they in love? hell yeah
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it!
> 
> p.s. this also serves as a gift to someone, so some bits of this fic are based off of real-life events. mill, if you’re reading this: hi <3


End file.
